A Month With You
by Haruki Riku
Summary: Lily's Muggle Studies professor gives them an odd assignment. They have to live like muggles for a whole month without magic. Unfortunately for Lily she gets paired up with James Potter. Will she be able to go through the month without killing him? R/R
1. The Assignment

**A/N**

**Heya Hiya Howdy...**

**Just a thought I got in math class today when I was _supposed _to be doing work. **

**I really like this idea and I think I could do a lot with it...buut...I'm not continuing it unless I get reviews!**

**-Hint Hint Nudge Nudge- **

**Please Read and Review!!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Haruki**

"Oi Evans! When are you gonna stop resisting and go out with me?" James Potter called from behind her in the corridors.

"Drop dead Potter." Lily retorted icily, not even turning to look at him as she replied.

"Oooooh…Why so angry my dear sweet _loveable_ flower?" He grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders as he caught up with her.

Lily shrugged his arm off and continued walking to her next class; Muggle Studies.

"I thought it was obvious _Potter_."

"Oh really? Do enlighten me O' mighty prefect."

Lily stopped walking and turned to him, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Okay…

1.) You're an arrogant, selfish, disgusting toerag!

2.) I wouldn't go out with you even if the Minister of Magic ordered me to do so.

And three-"

"Three is because you're so much in love with me that you're too embarrassed to let me know it." James interrupted wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Admit it Evans! You know you want me."

Lily was about to pull out her wand and jinx him right then and there but she thought of a better idea. She smiled coyly and sauntered over to him closing the gap in between them. "Why, yes James….I do believe you are right…I can't believe I never saw it before…" She whispered seductively tugging on his loose tie gently.

James's grin slowly faded and in it's place was a small smile. She leaned close as if to kiss him but as soon as they got within a few inches of each other, Lily slapped him in the face with all the force she could muster.

"Ow- What the _hell_ Evans?" James asked rubbing his burning cheek with his hand.

"You disgust me." She spat as she continued walking to her class. Fuming she glanced over her shoulder to see him following her grimly.

"Why are you following me?" She grumbled annoyed.

James smirked and put on a mock arrogant face.

"I thought it was obvious _Evans_." He said borrowing her words from earlier.

"After all we do have this class together…remember?"

Lily's face flushed with anger and embarrassment for forgetting this simple fact.

She glared at him before storming into class and to her desk, James undoubtedly following behind her with a lazy grin on his face.

A few minutes later the bell had rung and Burbage was calling the class to silence.

"Now class as you know we are finishing up with our most recent unit: Muggles in their environment and habitats."

Lily snorted softly. Professor Burbage was making Muggles sound like they were some kind of endangered species they were studying.

"And so to finish up this unit with a 'bang' I've received permission from the headmaster to give you all a special sort of final project.

I shall pair you up into groups of two…One girl and one boy and you will be living in a Muggle flat together without any use of magic whatsoever."

There was a moment's pause before the class broke out into pandemonium

No magic? At all? This was unheard of!

"Quiet, quiet!" Burbage called. "This will only last for a month and during this you shall be attending your regular classes and I would like you to keep a recording of this project and your thoughts."

The class groaned in unison.

"Now.." The professor continued. "I shall call out the ladies' names and their corresponding partners."

Lily squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands into fists.

_'Please oh please if there is a God out there don't pair me with Potter!'_

James on the other hand was gripping the desk till his hands turned white. This could be his chance! If by some kind of miracle he was paired up with Lily then he could show her he wasn't all too bad.

_'Please Almighty Muggle God…pair me with Lily'_ he whispered in his mind.

_'Please don't let me be with-'_

_'Please pair me with-'_

"Lily Evans and…" Burbage called out.

Lily opened her eyes cautiously, pleading with her eyes for her professor to have mercy on her.

"James Potter."

James shot up like a rocket, his fist in the air. "**YES**!!!"

**A/N **

**Don't forget to Review Please! 3 **


	2. Lily and Prongs

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am not J.K Rowling and none of the characters belong to me...Just the plot. **

**A/N: **

**Heya Hiya Howdy!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my week 3 Heres the second chapter please read and review (even though you probably have better things to do!!)**

James

"Prongsie my boy, I heard you bagged the red haired flower for that Muggle Studies project." Sirius said clapping James on the back as he sat down for breakfast the next morning at the Gryffindor table.

"Niiiiice…Score one for Potter eh?"

James smiled grimly "No score for Potter…She still hates me."

"So?" Sirius asked piling large amounts of food onto his plate. "This is your chance to show her you're not a complete and utter git."

James lifted an eyebrow and stared at his long haired friend who was shoving food into his mouth at an alarming rate. "You think I'm a git?" he asked slight amusement flittering across his face.

"No…I fink you act like one." Sirius replied his mouth full of food.

"Well I think you're both gits." Remus said as he joined the conversation. "if you want to get Lily to like you then you got to quit acting like an obnoxious jerk all the time…Now that doesn't mean get rid of your whole personality-"

" 'Cause Remus and I will ditch you if you do." Sirius added in. "Just don't ask her out every day." James frowned and nodded running a hand through his black hair. "Okay I'll give it a go."

Lily

"God hates me." Lily groaned, putting her head down on one of the library's tables . Her friend, Alice was next to her trying not to laugh at her friends misfortune.

"I must have done something really awful to deserve this…Tell me Alice, Do you think God is prejudice against redheads?" Lily asked looking up at her.

Alice couldn't help it…She giggled. "Aw c'mon Lils, James isn't that bad…at least he's attractive!"

Lily frowned. "The wrapping doesn't matter if what's inside is rotten." She retorted grimly. Alice smiled. "Well at least give him a chance okay?"

"How can I give him a chance if he's a loathsome obnoxious….Alice you've seen what he does! Hexing people in the hallways just for fun and always sneaking out of the dorms late at night. Alice how can I ever get along with someone like that?"

Alice grinned. "I dunno that's for you to figure out but we'd better get out of here. Madam Pince looks like she's gonna explode if you talk any louder." Lily sighed and hoisted herself up from her chair. "Alright lets go back to the common room."

As they were walking, Lily was rummaging through her bag looking for a certain book when she ran into something hard that caused her to fall to the ground.

"Ow…"

"Ah God Evans, Sorry about that…my fault." Apologized a horribly familiar voice.

James Potter held out a hand to help her up and Lily stared at it distrustfully before sighing and letting him pull her up.

His hand was rough and calloused due to the amount of Quidditch he played. Despite the coarseness of his skin, his hand was warm and comforting as if their hands fit together perfectly. Alice coughed softly hiding back another giggle. Lily felt her face flush a deep red and she quickly let go of his hand.

"So Evans, I was uh…wondering if-"

"Look Potter," Lily sighed looking weary. "Just because we're going to be living together for a while doesn't mean my answer is going to change any time soon."

James grinned sheepishly. "Ahh my dear sweet flower you only wish I was asking you out." He teased gently. "I was merely going to ask if you wanted to accompany me to Burbage's office so we can get our room assignment."

Lily blushed again and glared at him. "O-oh.. alright then…I'll see you in the common room later Alice."

"Evans, Potter. Your new room is on the north east tower near the Gryffindor common room." The professor said briskly looking though the pile of paper stacked on her desk. "The headmaster feels that it would be safer if we transfigured the empty rooms in the castle to be like muggle flats." She frowned deeply. "Bloody well kills the experience though." She mumbled. "Anyways your things have been already taken up to your room once you get there you'll have to create a password to get in…oh and one more thing." She paused. "A spell has been cast on the rooms so magic is forbidden and unable to be used at all times while inside them." Burbage said looking pointedly at James.

A few minutes later, James and Lily were standing awkwardly at their door.

"So what do you want the password to be Evans?"

Lily bit her lip and frowned in concentration. "Potter why do your friends call you Prongs?"

"Oh that?" James grinned and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Just little inside joke…My…uh.. patronus is a stag.." It wasn't exactly a lie…but it wasn't the bloody truth. Lily laughed a little and James smiled fondly at the sound.

"Well that makes sense…How about…the Stag annnnd…"

"The Flower." James finished for her. Lily raised an eyebrow in surprise

"What?"

"Hmm nothing…I thought you were going to say something silly that's all."

James put on a look of mock innocence and hurt. "Me??? I would never, my dearest blossom."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked towards the door. "Lets go in shall we?" James grinned and continued to gaze at her. "The Flower and the Stag." He said lazily tapping the door gently with his wand.

The door swung open and James did a little bow. "Ladies first, Ma'am."

Lily rolled her eyes again "You're ridiculous." She said as she walked in.

"Yeah and you love it." He smirked following after her.

**A/N: There you have it....second chapter (Not that great mind you..-__-;;;) Please don't forget to push that lovely little button down there and review...even if you just tell me your favourite candy!!!**

**Requests are loved...anything you wanna see hapen tell me! (Just as long as it's appropriete. I don't wanna write about the conceivement of Harry!!!! XP)**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**~Haruki!~**


	3. Redheads and their Fiery tempers

**Disclaimer:  If I were J.K Rowling...This fanfiction would be so much better than it is...and I wouldn't have to write fanfiction!!**

**A/N:**

**Heya Hiya Howdy!!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews...They mean a lot to me! If you gave me a request double thank you to you and I have taken them into consideration and will be hopefully weaving them into the next few chapters!!!**

**Chapter 3 Woo Hoo!! Sorry about the wait...so much stuff to do (And writers block is a total b*tch) Anyways...In return for your lovely reviews I give you....A horrible chapter :O ((Sorry -___-;;;;; )))**

**Chapter 3:**

**Redheads and their Fiery tempers**

Lily awoke the next morning to a strange beeping noise. She rolled out of her deliciously comfortable bed with some hesitance. The sleepy red-headed girl left her room and half-walked-half-stumbled into the kitchen where the beeping sound was coming from.

James….Sirius…What in Merlin's name…are you doing?" She asked staring at the two dark haired boys crouched down next to a metallic box. James looked up from the shiny box he and Sirius had been playing with, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Lily! What is this thing?" He asked poking one of the electronic buttons again.

Lily bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from laughing. "It's a microwave, genius…it heats up food."

James looked up at her with interest before looking back down at the microwave. "Oh…" His head snapped up again and looked Lily up and down.

"Merlin's silver beard Evans! What in blazes are you wearing??" he asked incredulously. He tossed a nearby blanket at her "Cover yourself up woman before you give a bloke a heart attack….Sirius cover your eyes!"

Lily arched an eyebrow in confusion. She looked down at herself…She was wearing what she normally wore to bed; A pair of muggle shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. She knew she didn't look her best at the moment having just woken up but he didn't have to make a big deal out of it.

Sirius looked up at her grinning. "Sakes alive lily…Trying to seduce us this early in the morning! We're totally unprepared."

"Oi Padfoot! She's mine mate." James called throwing a look over at his friend.

Lily glared at the two and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"I wasn't trying to seduce anyone….nor am I anyone's property!" She snapped walking to the bathroom she and James shared.

When she got out of the shower and finished dressing, Sirius had gone and James was rifling through the kitchen finding odd things to play with. He looked up as she entered the kitchen, A smile lit up on his face. Lily couldn't help but think he looked so much more handsome when he actually smiled instead of his usual mischievous grin.

…_..Wait… a… minute….James is __NOT__ handsome…Absolutely not handsome not in the slightest way…He's arrogant, annoying, vile and obnoxious._ She corrected herself mentally. She would have to be absolutely bloody mental to think that anything about James Potter was handsome.

"Alright then Evans?" James asked breaking into her train of thoughts.

"No…eh…grudges about this morning right?" Lily glared daggers at him in reply.

"Ahh…C'mon Evans…Sirius and me were…just messing around…you know.." Lily didn't speak for a minute before saying. "You're both mental idiots."

James shrugged and grinned. "But you love us still…Anyways…You wanna hang out today?"

Lily raised an eyebrow a few inches and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's not a date or anything." He threw in before she could decline. "We don't have classes today…Sirius is out on a date and Remus and Peter are studying in the library."

Lily smirked a little bit. "Shouldn't you be studying too Mister Potter? Exams are coming up you know."

"Ah but I am studying, Miss Evans." He replied

"Oh really now…Which class?" She asked cocking her eyebrow again.

"History of magic…I'm proving to Professor Binns that goddesses do really exist"

James grinned wickedly. "And I was wondering if I could take you in as an example." He added. Lily laughed somewhat surprised. "James Potter you are truly mental…Alright I'll take pity on you for today…But it's. NOT. A. DATE. Got it?"

He grinned again and saluted her "Aye ma'am"

Later

James and Lily sat underneath the marauders favourite tree. Since it was Saturday and no classes were being held today, Most of the students were outside enjoying the last bit of warmth before the winter season began. They had been talking for awhile but now they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Evans…Truth or dare?"

"What?"

James smiled mischievously "You heard me truth or dare!" He said nudging her with his shoulder a bit.

"Since when do you play muggle games?"

"Since now so answer the bloody question woman!" He said jokingly

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine…Truth."

James smirked. "Who was your first kiss?…Now I don't mean kissing your mum or your dad or anything…your first kiss with a boy." James was secretly hoping she hadn't had her first kiss yet…of course that was highly unlikely, A girl like Lily never been kissed? He was surprised she didn't have a boyfriend yet.

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Well if you must pry into my personal life…My first kiss…" She paused and muttered something incoherent

James looked puzzled. "Sorry Didn't quite catch that…"

She sighed again and repeated her answer a little louder. "Sev…" A hint of shock and disgust was evident on his face. "I'm sorry I must not be hearing well today…I think I just heard you say that you kissed _Snivellus_."

Lily glared at him with annoyance. "Yes….You heard me right potter….I did kiss _Severus_."

James gagged and looked slightly outraged. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever had the misfortune to hear someone say. How can you even fathom…Bleaahh" He broke off his sentence too disgusted to continue.

Lily continued to glare at him. "Well excuse me, _Potter!" _She spat

"I didn't realize you had authority over who I kiss."

"Someone ought to if you go around kissing slimy gits." He retorted quickly.

Her emerald eyes flashed dangerously. "I've never kissed you in my life James!" She countered.

James chose to ignore the insult and continue on his rant. "That would be because of you Evans." He said pushing his glasses up as they had slipped down to the bridge of his nose. In the short time that they had been arguing his mind had been at work to devise a plan. "You're too much of a coward to do so." He grinned mischievously once more.

"_Coward?!!_" She growled. Lily was way too angry to see what he was after in this conversation.

"Yes a coward." James continued on but she had long stopped listening. _A coward was she? She'd show him who the coward was._

Lily climbed to her knees and held James's face in between her hands. He looked up at her in surprise opening his mouth to speak.

"Wha-"

James didn't get long to speak before Lily's lips captured his own. The kiss was short, sweet and too the point, but still left them both a little lightheaded. She had to admit….James was a really good kisser. When Lily tried to pull back out of the kiss, James's hand tangled itself into her fiery red hair and kept her in place, making it impossible for her to move….Half of her seriously doubted if she really wanted to move from her current spot. Feeling a bit warm and breathless, Lily pushed against James's chest therefore ending the kiss. She and James sat there breathing deeply trying to regain their thoughts When suddenly the fact dawned on her….She had been just kissing James Potter…JAMES…BLOODY….POTTER. She flushed a deep dark red and without giving James another look she got up and ran back into the castle.

"God in heaven….What the bloody hell was I doing??!"

**A/N: **

**See? Told you it sucked. Anyways you know the drill...Keep me happy and writing...So click the review button! **

**Constructive critisim and requests are loved in the review....and the occasional stroke of my ego..would be loved ;D**

**This time in the review...tell me....Hmmm...your favourite Season!!!**

**XOXOXOX**

**~Haruki~**


	4. Cooties

**Heya Hiya Howdy**

**Chapter 4 Woo hoo!! So Sorry bout the long wait...I'm lazy XP**

**Chapter five will be out soon....As soo as I finish the ending ^^;;;**

**Kudos to my friend Morphman93 for helpin me out on this chapter. **

**Hugs go out to: Puzzsta, Chaosmaiden07, Rosa Le Barge, for being awesome and reviewed my last chapter. **

**And now.....Ladies and gents Chapter four!**

**Chapter Four**

**Cooties**

_Soft lips against her own. A familiar chuckle rumbled against her lips. The kiss broke and she found herself staring into warm brown eyes shielded by glasses that always seemed to be slipping to the edge of his nose. "Lily….Hey __**Lily**__!" James said…yet surprisingly in Sirius's voice._

"Earth to Lily Evans! Hey Lily you in there?"

Lily woke from her daydream to see Sirius Black a few inches from her waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Wha-?" She frowned in confusion as she stared into Sirius's grinning face.

"Welcome back to reality, Evans…thought you'd never snap out of it." He chuckled.

Lily stretched her sore muscles and yawned. Before her little 'daydream' She had been working on an annoyingly long potion's essay that was due soon. "What do you want Sirius?" She grumbled as she picked up her quill. "And if It's asking my permission if you can copy my homework you'd better think again."

Sirius grinned again. "Testy today aren't we? Anyways I was wondering if you've seen Jamsies today…"

Lily immediately felt her face flush a deep dark red. "No…Why should I…I'm not his mum."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at this comment and continued. "Well since you two do live together in the same dorm I was assuming that you had caught a glimpse of him today."

"No, Sirius…I haven't seen James since yesterday." she says sighing.  
Sirius's grin reappeared .  
"Speaking of yesterday.....I heard from a good source that you two got pretty cozy on the grounds yesterday…Lily you sly witch." Lily's face became what looked like a tomato at the thought. _Damn that Potter! How dare he?! James had to open his big fat mouth and tell the whole world._ In her anger and embarrassment she began to babble ' I  
didn't mean to! It was accident....James provoked me I swear it wasn't  
intended to happen! I would never in my right mind kiss James Potter!"  
Sirius raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Evans, what in the bloody  
hell are you talking about?"

A long moment of silence passed before she spoke again  
"........James didn't tell you did he?… " she said in a whisper.

Sirius's grin grew a mile long. "YOU SNOGGED PRONGSIE!!" He roared with laughter before Lily could cover his mouth with her hand. Unfortunately it was too late and whispers and giggles broke out in the silent library, Madame Pince looked ready to explode.

A few minutes later a shamed face Lily and a still laughing Sirius were escorted out of the library.  
"Ah Lily that's classic I never knew that James was a genius….he probably get's it from me…I'm so proud " He chuckled.

Lily grabbed the front of his robes threateningly. "Listen here Sirius Black…If that little snippet of news gets passed around any more…I swear legal or illegal, I will hex you into oblivion and I will gladly go to Azkaban for it!" On that final note she released his robes, spun around and stomped off to her next class.

**[later]**  
"Did you hear what she did?"  
"No way it would never happen."  
Titters and whispers went around the school all the rest of the day. When Lily got to her last class of the day she was ready to hex a pair of marauders.  
"Alright there Evans?"  
Lily glared at him with as much venom she could muster. James grinned  
and chuckled at the answer and sat down next to her.  
"Hey I'm not the one who yelled it out in the middle of the  
library.....relax a little it will die down in a week so don't worry,  
love."  
Lily groaned and buried her head in her hands. " I am not your love."  
James chuckled.  
"Settle down class, Settle down! Now as you know we are still in our muggle life unit. Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to take you all on a little trip. To make sure none of us gets lost I will be putting a leashing spell on you and your partner while we are out. We meet tomorrow morning at nine A.M! Class dismissed.

"Excited Evans?"  
Lilly shrugged." It's just an amusement park. I've been there millions of times."

James grinned. " Ah yes, but it's your first time going to an  
amusement park with me." he said and he scooted closer to her on the  
couch and draped an arm around her.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." she said dryly removing his arm from her shoulder.  
"But all jokes aside," He continued. "How about a truce? I really am looking forward to  
this and I don't want to spend my fun day arguing."

Lily eyed him suspiciously and sighed.  
" Alright then potter." she agreed and stuck out her hand to shake  
his. James grinned and kissed her hand.  
"all right then James you mean." He corrected with a grin.  
Lilly smiled and pulled her hand away.  
"Ew James.....cooties." she explained while pretending to wipe her hand  
off.

James looked at her surprised and then laughed. "What are cooties? Some muggle illness?"  
Lilly looked surprised. "You've never heard of cooties before?"  
He shook his head and pushed his glasses up.  
" Well…you know how when you're a kid and girls or boys are gross? Well  
cooties is like a fake disease you get from the opposite gender when  
you hold their hand or touch them or kissing them....it's just a  
childish thing."  
James eyebrows furrowed slightly confused.  
"So you spent your whole childhood like this? No wonder you wouldn't go  
out with me Lily."  
Lilly laughed." no well you could get the cootie shot from one of your  
friends."  
James pushed his sleeves up and held his flexing arm and held It out  
to her. "Well give it to me then, I don't want you giving me muggle cooties."  
Lilly laughed and proceeded to give him a shot by slapping him gently on the face and then drawing a pattern on his outstretched arm. "Circle, Circle, Dot, dot…Now you have the cootie shot. There you go."

"Oh good now I'm safe…Tell me Lily, have you gotten your cootie shot?"  
Lily smiled and nodded her head.  
"Good." he said briefly before leaning in to press his lips  
to hers.  
When they parted James gave her wink. "That's punishment for letting Sirius be the one to exclaim to the world that you kissed me." He got up from the couch before she could smack him. "Anyways get some sleep my decadent beauty. We're gonna have fun tomorrow!" He grinned and disappeared into his bedroom.

**Woo hoo? **

**More badly written fluff!!!**

**Review please ;D you know the drill **

**Requests in the next chapters are loved**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**-Haruki **


End file.
